The Elemental Wizards
by Pixlpower15859
Summary: In dark times of the Mushroom Kingdom, fate of horror stood to be destined by invaders of Darkland. However, a tale of magic prevents such a fate, and it began in the hands of two Wizards, beholding light and dark...
1. Prologue: Forming of The Great Dahzkles

**Disclaimer: Chase, Penny, Lant, Rosina, Kelino, Shadon, Puron, and Dahzkles belong to me. Anything referring to the Mushroom Kingdom belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

Prologue: Forming of The Great Dahzkles

"Our people are in danger!" "We need help to protect us!" "Do something!"

The people of the eight kingdoms begged the two most powerful wizards of the land for protection: Shadon, king of darkness and shadows, ruler of night; and Puron, queen of light and purity, ruler of day.

The land was being invaded by the Koopas of Darkland, who had come to take over the people and their power. People begged for days, hoping that the two Wizards would help solve their problems, for they were peaceful, and never resulted in violence.

"My dear Shadon," said Puron. "We must do _something _r the people. Look at how they plead."

"What are we to do, dearest Puron?" asked Shadon. "We together have no match against the dark forces, and we see stronger and more powerful invaders coming. We have lost our strength, and we lack enough power to prolong the battle for them to weaken, much less defeat them for good."

"But we must help these people!" pleaded Puron. "If only we could create a Wizard of our power."

"…Wait!" exclaimed Shadon, suddenly brightening up. "Say that again!"

"…Create a Wizard of our power…?" repeated Puron, looking confused at the shadow king. "What do you have in mind, my dearest king?"

"We could create a Wizard with our remaining power, and give him the powers needed to defeat the force and save the lands!" exclaimed Shadon, rushing to his cauldron.

"But what powers?" asked Puron, baffled by the king's idea.

"We shall give him the powers of us, and our loyal and trusted advisors," answered Shadon, gathering potions and liquids. "They had left us their remaining elemental powers, and we must use them to help us as well."

"Well…I must say, that could be a good idea," complimented Puron. "But the figure of the Wizard, and what will we supply it with? We lack our lasting power to defeat the dark force!"

"I have been designing the Wizard for years, hoping it will come to use in times of need," said Shadon, shuffling through his piles of spell books. "It will have four arms, be a boy, and have super-enhanced abilities of many times more powerful of what we have ever obtained!"

"But how will the creature come out?" questioned Puron.

"Simple, "said Shadon. "But we must use the grandest of all spells…"

"You don't mean…"gasped Puron.

"I'm afraid, yes…" finished Shadon. "The Stellar Spell."

"But such a spell will absorb all our power," feared Puron. "As it will drain us of our energy!"

"I fear greatly dark times are in hand, my dearest Puron," said Shadon, frowning as he did. "But this is our last hope, as well as the last hope of our people to save them."

"…If this doesn't work, tell the people we had done our best," requested Puron to her advisor.

"Okay, here we go," began Shadon, and started the spell with Puron.

_Stellar power of our gains_

_Put the strength we have obtained_

_Into someone as we give full_

_Our magic of all through push and pull_

_Universal power we fade to_

_Save the one we send of whom_

_Grant the power we hence put down_

_A new success of power we found!_

A bright light shone in the cauldron from what the two weak Wizards laid their hands upon. Their powers drained slowly as the two slowly fainted. As the cauldron absorbed the power, Shadon and Puron together fell, withered away by what they had sacrificed.

From the cauldron, the spell dazzled with light, and streaked in light into a human form. A gray cloak masking the ultimate Wizard's face, only his four arms revealed. On his hands were four gloves of his obtained powers: Ice, Grass, Heat, and Electricity. Upon his head was a crown with a Moon crest, enhanced in the final power: Water.


	2. Chapter 1:The Great Dahzkles Has Emerged

**OCs are free to join at this point to play as Dahzkles soon-to-come advisors. Only up to five OCs could joins, and it must be one OC per author. This will close by next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Anything Mario-related belongs to Nintendo. Dahzkles belongs to me.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Great Dahzkles Has Emerged

"It is I, Dahzkles of the formed magic!" exclaimed the Wizard, arising from the ground. "I have been come to of saving the land!"

"WE NEED YOUR POWER, DAHZKLES!" screamed the people, whom the Wizard turned to, seeing his people in trouble.

"What is it?" asked the Wizard heroically.

"We need your help to save us from the dark force!" screamed the people.

Dahzkles looked down at the two Wizards who had given him the power needed to save the people. "Thank you," he quietly whispered, before jumping out the window, and leaping into action.

His gloves and moon crest glowed, from them forged the five known weapons of his elements: The Whip of Ice Crystals, The Bow of Grass Arrows, The Boomerang of Desert Heat, The Bracelets of Cascading Water, and the Sword of Striking Lighting. He leaped to and fro, heading towards the threatening darkness, never slowing down nor breaking his speed.

The minions of the force's commander leaped force, their shadows as swift as they ran across the barren land. They shone in the fading light, seeing to be Koopas, holding spears and swords, yelling out their battle cry.

Dahzkles's lightning sword glowed, and he zipped at lightning speed, slashing through the Koopas' weapons, the strong metal sliced in half. With the grass bow, stick arrows formed along the direction of each Koopa. Dahzkles took aim, and shot, just at the feet of the Koopas. The minions sighed with relief, but far too early. The pointed end of the arrow, being a leaf, took root into the ground, and grew into a swirling cone of vines, grabbing at the Koopas' bodies, and hung them in the air.

Try as they might, the Koopas tried to release themselves of the plants' grip, but it was far too strong. The vines wrapped swiftly around the Koopas, and tied them up in a ball.

The other minions who stood by their commander were frightened and awed by Dahzkles's great power and majestic swiftness, but the commander himself took it no more than a challenge.

He sent his Paratrooper minions to go forth and attack. The Paratroopers flew at fast speed, but Dahzkles was faster. With one swift motion, out of his white glove, he pulled out his ice whip, and, as if he was a professional ice skater, skated across the ground in flexible motions, leaving behind a trail of thinly frosted ice. With powerful strength, he whipped the Paratroopers before they had a chance to attack. In cold blows, the minions fell, frozen in blocks of ice.

Once again, the standby minions were utterly shocked, and had wished to retreat, but their leader once again refused their request, and sent his Goomba and Shyguy minions.

The Goombas, although known to be weak, charged ahead anyway, wearing spiked hats. The Shyguys, slightly more powerful than the Goombas, charged ahead with spears, swords, and whips, yelling a battle cry.

Dahzkles jumped in the air very high, as he was enhanced with special jumping abilities. With his ember-red glove, he raised a boomerang of such heat that it glowed a brilliant red flame, almost as if it was on fire.

Almost too hard to see, Dahzkles threw it at such speed that the boomerang spun to fast, looking like a fireball. It shot through the wave of Goombas and Shyguys, the army setting on fire ,and running in all directions, anywhere but toward the Great Wizard.

General Guy, the general of the Shyguys, decided to take things to his own matters. However, it had not worked, as Dahzkles took out his lighting sword, and electrocuted General Guy's tank, and it eventually exploded, the general himself drifting off to a distance.

"Retreat!" called out the commander, his minions doing as told gladly. The Koopa army fell back, leaving faster than they had charged in.

The Toads of the Mushroom Kingdom cheered joyfully, Dahzkles looking proudly. Silently, he thanked Shadon and Puron, and walked bravely to the people.

The King walked up to Dahzkles, looking rather impressed by how the battle had ended quickly.

"Great Wizard Dahzkles," said the King. "I thank you on behalf of my people, and I grant you to guard of the Kingdom, as well as the rest of the seven lasting Kingdoms.

"I take regard upon your answer, but thank the two withered Shadon and Puron for sacrificing their power to give me therefore enhancement of your protection for more to come."

The crowd cheered once again, and Dahzkles look onward proudly, happy for the kingdom he had saved.


	3. Chapter 2: A Sad Prediction

**A/N: This is coming quite quickly, as the plot line is flowing quite rapidly, so I would assume to expect more chapters for this story.**

**Disclaimer: Any Mario-related characters belong to Nintendo. Dahzkles belongs to me.**

**Felica belongs to Demented and Disturbed.**

**Jake belongs to AlliTheSuperGenius004.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Sad Prediction

The Great Wizard Dahzkles won many of the battles against the failing Koopa army, which had begun to fade off in its original place of land. He grew wise and powerful for many years, and never weakened nor lost much of his powers or abilities. He had a crystal ball given by the kingdom, which he used to look into the future to see the works of the Koopa kingdom, and to see his found fate.

Unfortunately, what had later come to a very fateful day for the powerful Wizard also came to his worriment and hope for such not to come.

What happened was when Dahzkles approached his crystal ball, feeling quite confident that his future prediction will come to luckiness at his point. He sat on a chair, and began to say a spell:

_O crystal ball, shine yet so clear_

_Do as what upon you hear_

_From past to present to future to date_

_What is my upcoming fate?_

What Dahzkles had not expected and took surprise on became to be himself, weak and worn, falling upon Darkland's army, failing towards the other eight kingdoms, the Mushroom Kingdom king distraught and sodden with grief, his tears rolling down his cheeks.

Suddenly aching with pain, Dahzkles walked backwards warily, tripping over his chair. He fell over, and laid flat down on the ground, taken to surprise by his sad fate to come. He breathed heavily, trying to take in the pain slowly. He slowly got back up on his chair, and looked at his crystal ball with serious yet misty eyes. In a clear voice, he said:

_Ball of power, ball of fate_

_Come to me through such a date_

_Show all through my fate begun_

_To it does end destiny to run_

The crystal ball, clearing to its answer, shone a bright light, fading to a Wizard of Darkland. The Wizard soon proved to be a Magikoopa, who appeared to be an advisor of the King. He created a potion, glowing purple, and stood back proudly.

"With this potion, we will become more powerful than that Dahzkles Wizard!" he cackled, and left the room.

The image changed, revealing Dahzkles talking to the leaders of the other eight kingdoms.

"You must take my proud elements, and keep them well for as long as you could, at least until the potion wears off," said Dahzkles with a disappointed look.

"But what shall we do about you, Great Dahzkles?" asked King Leaf I, of the Grassland Kingdom.

"There is none more you could do to help me endure the battle any longer," said Dahzkles with a sigh. With one final look at the upset leaders, he drank a potion, of which he began to cough and sputter, falling to his knees as he did.

A dark cloud engulfed the Wizard, and caused the kings to back away, gasping as they did. The cloud disappeared as slowly as it had emerged, leaving five amulets of Dahzkles's powers, each with the significant symbol of its element.

The Mushroom king, coming closer to where the Wizard once stood, fell to his knees, distraught and sodden with grief at what has come for his kingdom, as well as the other kings, who had as well wept bitterly.

The crystal ball, now in Dahzkles's hands, faded the image, returning to a blank ball of glass, the Wizard's reflection on the rounded surface. Dahzkles wept at his fate to coming, knowing now what will happen, and what he must do, for the sake of the land.

At the moment, two people came to Dahzkles, one a girl, and the other a boy.

The girl was half the size of the great Wizard, her blue hair tied in a ponytail, and wearing a blue-green robe, which matched her eyes.

The boy was slightly taller than the girl, had short, blond choppy hair, and green eyes. He wore a gray robe with white lining, and looked worriedly at the shocked Wizard.

"Sir Dahzkles! Are you alright?" asked Felica, worried.

"Is something bothering you?" asked Jake, upset.

"…I…I-I fear something will happen…" said the Wizard, still shocked. "Felica, Jake, my two advisors, I'm afraid I must do something drastic…"

"What is it?" asked both advisors, leaning forward.

Dahzkles began to whisper what he had planned to do, the two people wide-eyed in fear. Apparently, fear has begun to strike Dahzkles's power, and if he is worried, so will all eight defending kingdoms.


	4. Short Note

**Short Note**

** A/N: So, I have finally made all deadlines, even Fire and Ice, which took a very long hiatus. So, to end this all off, I will say that I will not be posting any new stories or updating any chapters until my next annually active period, December, when I will be on break. **

**I will say that I have many festivities and long-term projects that will interject my process of writing, but I promise to give an update on my stories. Likewise, I will remain active, no matter how much work I will have.**

**Also, as always, I will work on my stories with every free minute I get, along weekends, and even weekdays, if I have the time. This will happen annually, and will help with the gradual chapters I will get done so I could post.**

**That said, read and review my stories! Also, I don't want to point fingers, but to a specific person, you know who you are, I will update "Ask Koopas and Experiments!" when the hiatus is done. I don't blame you for getting this wrong, nor am I pointing out your mistake. I just want to say to wait patiently for my active period to come, by then will I update.**

**-Pixlpower15859**


End file.
